Say I Like This Girl
by astral-monkey
Summary: Hermione plucks up some courage. Ron returns the favour. But how long does happiness last?
1. Say I Like This Girl

SAY I LIKE THIS GIRL.  


--------------------------------------  
  
Ron wondered why he'd never thought of it before. A brilliant, be it ever so cunning, scheme to get some much needed insight into the female psyche. Unfortunately this brilliant idea had come to him during the most unlikely of classes, Potions.

"Hermione." Ron whispered. "Psst, Hermione." He used his wand to poke his bushy haired friend in the back.

'Ron, what do you want?" Hermione hissed back.

"I have to talk to you." Ron persisted, to the back of Hermione's head.

"Now?" Hermione managed to whisper while keeping her lips tightly pursed.

"I suppose not right this second." Ron reasoned.

"Mr Weasley." Professor Snape spat. "I believe I said absolutely no talking! Detention." Ron felt his jaw tighten in anger as he slid back down into his chair. His plan was going to have to wait. But then his eyes fell on the simmering potion in front of him, perhaps not. He checked Snape was preoccupied and with one swift movement shoved the cauldron forward spilling all of its contents onto an unsuspecting Hermione. Hermione shrieked in surprise and immediately began swiping at her back. Ron leapt over the desk and grabbed her arms.

"Don't touch it!" He order holding her hands above her head. "Don't worry Professor, I'll take her to the hospital wing and get her cleaned up." He added pushing Hermione from the room. He briefly heard Snape's anger erupting before the door slammed shut. Safely outside he released Hermione and shoved his hands into his pockets. "You can put your arms down now."

"What about the..."

"Honestly Hermione! Were we even in the same class? We were brewing a whistling potion, remember? It only has effect if you ingest it."

"Then what was that big show about?" Hermione demanded.

"Pretty ingenious way of getting out of class, don't you think?" He grinned, but this only seemed to infuriate Hermione.

"Ronald Weasley! Are you telling me I'm standing here soaked in potion just so you can skive off lessons?"

"No, of course not. I did it so WE could skive off lessons." Ron replied. Hermione turned to storm back into the dungeons, but Ron grabbed her. "Kidding. I'm kidding." He put his hands back into his pockets and stared at the floor. "I just had to talk to you about something." Hermione's expression softened and they began walking in silence towards the hospital wind.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Hermione asked gingerly.

"Oh you know, stuff." Ron replied vaguely. It would sound less planned if he didn't come right out and say it.

"What kind of stuff?" Hermione was trying to sound casual.

"The Canons were bumped up to eighth in the league over the weekend." Ron announced.

"Ron." Hermione kept her voice soft, though Ron heard a note of annoyance in it. "Did you really pull me out of potions to talk Quidditch?"

"Well, no." Ron confessed. "Hermione, you're a girl right?" Hermione sighed irritably and raised her eyebrows.

"That, I believe, has been established." Ron winced thinking back to before the Yule Ball.

"Yeah, well, anyway." He said quickly. "You know all that relationship and feelings stuff, right?" Ron waited with baited breath.

"I guess..." She began, but Ron cut her off.

"So if I have a question, about girls I mean, or about A girl, you'd probably know the answer, right?" Hermione frowned.

"I suppose, it depends..." Ron cut her off again.

"Because I was wondering, and don't laugh at me okay, but say I liked this girl, hypothetically speaking of course, but I didn't know if she liked me, what should I... er... how should I... umm... What do I do?" Hermione looked a little shocked. She cleared her throat.

"Is there... do you have someone particular in mind?"

"I said hypothetically." Ron pointed out.

"Well, I can't speak for someone else. Not all girls are exactly the same, Ron."

"Just say as an example. Say it was you. What would you want me to do?" Hermione may have been shocked before, but now she was utterly stunned.

"If it were me?" She squeaked.

"Yeah," Ron replied, oblivious to Hermione's sudden change in tone, "say it were you I was madly in love with. What would you want me to do?" Ron stopped walking and watched Hermione closely. Her mouth was open as if she were trying to say something, but the words were stuck in her throat.

"I... I... I... I..." She stuttered shaking her head. "I don't... uh... I don't know what I'd want you to do." She managed finally.

"Well, would you want me to tell you or just walk up to you in the corridor and kiss you?" Ron asked, continuing to be oblivious to Hermione's struggle, which she was quite visibly losing.

"The latter, I think." She said before she could stop herself. "No. Wait. That's ridiculous. Forget it." Hermione hated what he was doing to her and the worst part of all was he didn't even realise it. Right, then it was time to turn the tables. "Which would you prefer?" She asked bravely, ignoring the fact her entire body was tingling.

"I don't know, Hermione. That's why I'm asking you." Ron replied, with the air of someone explaining a perfectly simple task to an extremely stupid troll.

"No, I mean, if there was a girl that liked you would you rather she told you or just went ahead and kissed you?"

"Oh." Ron took a minute to process the idea of a girl actually liking him, then thought about the question. "I guess, I wouldn't mind if she..." He didn't get a chance to say anymore. Hermione, despite all common sense and her better judgement, had grabbed him by his school tie and pulled him into an incredible, intoxicating kiss.

---------------------------------------


	2. Ron's Retaliation

Authors Note: Everyone liked the first part so much I thought I'd follow it up. Hope you like it!

RON'S RETALIATION

---------------------------------------

Ron's mind was an odd jumble of mismatched words that didn't make any sense. He couldn't focus his eyes on anything and he was having trouble figuring out where he was. 

"Ron? Are you okay?" Hermione's voice sounded distant and muffled. "Can you hear me, Ron?"

"Mr Weasley?" That sounded like Madam Pomfrey, only she too seemed to be speaking from a very far distance. "Mr Weasley, sit up and drink this please." Ron felt something warm and wet roll down his throat. His eyes began coming back into focus.

"Where am I?" He managed to utter as his eyes cleared enough that he could see Hermione leaning over him.

"You're in the hospital wing." Hermione explained. She looked worried. Ron wondered why she was so worried.

"Did something happen to Harry?" He asked, that was usually why he ended up in the hospital wing. Hermione looked a little confused.

"No, Ron. It was you. You collapsed."

"Collapsed?" Ron repeated. He was beginning to feel a lot less disorientated. Hermione had kissed him. She had kissed him, but then what happened? He couldn't remember. "You kissed me." He heard himself say. Hermione shifted uncomfortably and her eyes flew nervously to Madam Pomfrey.

"Yeah." She replied quietly.

"Oh." Ron lifted his hand to rub his head. Hermione had kissed him and then he'd collapsed. Could he be anymore of a loser? He rubbed his head angrily, but only managed to make it hurt more. He was furious at himself. The proper response when someone kisses you is to kiss them back, but not Ron Weasley, oh no he had to be a complete moron and pass out. Suddenly he felt Hermione wrap a hand around his wrist. She pulled his arm away so he couldn't do anymore damage to the now throbbing lump on the side of his head.

"Take this, Mr Weasley." Madam Pomfrey ordered, handing him a glass of thick grey liquid. He drained the glass, which smelt awful, but tasted almost like pumpkin juice. "Off you go then, straight to your dormitory and rest please." She took back the empty glass and ushered them both out. The pair walked wordlessly to Gryffindor tower. As soon as they were through the portrait hole Hermione mumbled something about changing her robes and disappeared up the girls staircase. Ron dropped into an armchair near the fire and sat feeling sorry for himself until Harry walked through the portrait hole ten minutes later.

"Hey Ron." He said throwing himself down onto the seat opposite. Ron stared at his hands and didn't answer. "Is there something wrong?" Ron grunted in response and didn't look up. "Is Hermione still in the hospital wing?" Harry continued, attempting to make conversation. "You know, we lost a ton of house points because of that stunt of yours, and the mess took forever to clean up." Ron grunted again. "Have you turned into a troll or something?"

"I wish." He replied, sighing sadly.

"What's going on?" Harry asked, sitting up and staring intently at Ron.

"Nothing. Nevermind." Ron sighed again. He looked up in time to see Hermione come back down the stairs. She had a pile of books in her arms and without so much as a glance in their direction she pulled up a chair at the furthermost table. "I blew it." He muttered quietly, immediately hoping Harry hadn't heard. 

"Blew what?" No such luck.

"My chance." Ron had a sudden urge to tell Harry everything. "I didn't even know I had a chance, but somehow I still managed to blow it." Harry was completely confused.

"Ron, what on earth are you talking about?" Ron jammed his mouth shut. If he did tell Harry he'd only be embarrassing himself and Hermione. He glanced at Hermione. She was staring off into space, absentmindedly twirling a wisp of hair. "Fine you don't have to tell me," Harry said, cutting into Ron's thoughts, "but if you ask me, it ain't over till the fat lady sings!"

"What?" Ron's attention flicked to Harry and then back to Hermione. She slammed her book shut, grabbed some parchment and strode towards the portrait hole.

"Oh, have you never heard of that? I guess it's a muggle saying." Harry replied. "It means it isn't over till its over."

"Harry, that doesn't make any sense."

"Look at it this way, maybe you haven't completely blown it, maybe if you hurry you can fix it." Harry explained, then added to himself. "Whatever *it* is." Ron glanced over his shoulder at the closed portrait hole.

"You know Harry, I think you're right. Thanks mate." Ron leapt from his seat and raced out of the common room. He was a few paces down the corridor when he stopped and turned. He strode quickly back to the portrait, which had just swung shut. "And as for you," he said, pointing his index finger at the fat lady, "NO singing!" The fat lady huffed indignantly and Ron set off at a run towards the library. He shot quickly down each of the aisles looking for her. He'd never noticed how big the library was, and all the shelves looked exactly identical. He almost felt like he'd walked down the same row ten times when he finally found her. He resisted the urge to run straight to her, instead favouring to shove his hands into his pockets and walk as calmly and casually as he could manage. Once he was within a few paces of her table he cleared his throat. Hermione looked up. Ron suddenly noticed that she had the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. It took him a moment to realise he was staring and immediately shook himself out of it.

"Hi." He managed to say.

"Hi." Hermione replied. She seemed to be blinking a whole lot, or perhaps that was him.

"I... uh... what are you working on?" Ron asked, pointing to her parchment.

"Homework." She replied simply.

"Oh, good. You should really get it all done before the weekend." Ron suggested. His heart was pounding so forcefully in his chest he was sure Madam Pince would have him kicked out for being too loud.

"Before the weekend? Why?" Hermione asked looking confused.

"Well, that way you'll have time to do other things." Ron explained. Was it his imagination or was his voice getting higher and higher? "Like, take a walk round the lake with a dope who can't seem to stay on his feet." Hermione's expression brightened, but she immediately tried to hide it and casually dipped her quill in her ink bottle. 

"This *dope* wouldn't happen to have bright red hair and cheeks to match, would he?" She asked, a small hint of a smile playing on her lips, which Ron now found himself infatuated with.

"Yeah. Yeah he would actually." He replied. He held his breath, waiting for her response.

"You know Ron, I think there's hope for you yet." She declared, pulling herself to her feet and stepping around the table. Ron met her halfway and as he pulled her into a kiss he made sure to keep his feet firmly planted on the ground.

---------------------------------------


	3. Telling It Like It Is

Authors Note: This part is pretty short and uneventful, but it's kind of sweet & there's another part coming soon!

Telling It Like It Is

-------------------------------

A loud shriek echoed through the library. Ron and Hermione immediately broke apart. Ron spun around to see Madam Pince striding down the aisle towards them. 

"Oh, oh, oh." Hermione murmured. Madam Pince rounded on the two of them.

"How dare you... in my library... the outrage..." She seemed unable to complete a sentence. "I have had ENOUGH of disrespectful students!" She bellowed. Before Ron could dodge out of her reach she grabbed him by his ear and began dragging him out of the library. Hermione quickly gathered her things, and juggling an assortment of quills and parchment hurried after them. Madam Pince spiralled round tables as she dragged Ron towards the door, ignoring his yelps of pain and the other students who were watching with great interest. She pushed the door open and forced Ron out.

"Detention!" Her eyes flew to Hermione, who quickly side stepped past her to join Ron in the corridor. "For the both of you!" She slammed the door shut leaving Ron rubbing his sore ear, a pained expression on his face. Hermione sighed loudly, sounding disappointed.

"How's your ear?" She asked giving him a sympathetic look.

"I think she yanked it off." He replied. "Still," his expression gave way to a small smile, "it was worth it." Hermione felt her cheeks glow bright red and couldn't stop the smile from spreading across her face. She shoved her things into her bag and fell into step beside Ron.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to set foot in the library again." Hermione said, sadly. "I know I'll never be able to look Madam Pince in the eye. And we both have detention. Oh, is my face red?" She asked, raising a hand to feel her cheeks. Ron laughed softly.

"You're cute when you're embarrassed." He told her.

"Oh stop it Ron." Hermione replied, hitting him playfully. He caught her hand and squeezed it affectionately. Hermione raised her eyebrows. "If I had known it'd turn you into such a sweet, sensitive gentleman I would have kissed you a long time ago." She declared. 

"Baloney." Ron replied.

"What?" Hermione asked, with a laugh. Ron pointed to the portrait of the fat lady, which had just swung open. "Oh, of course, the password." Hermione marvelled at the fact he hadn't taken his eyes off her the entire way up from the library and had still managed to guide them in the right direction.

"After you." Ron grinned. Hermione led the way into the common room. One or two people looked up when they entered and a few exchanged knowing smiles, but neither Ron nor Hermione noticed. 

"I'm going to take my bag upstairs." Hermione said indicating up the girl's staircase.

"Okay." Ron nodded. He stood at the bottom of the stairs with his hands in his pockets watching her until she disappeared into her dormitory. He grinned to himself and sauntered up the boy's staircase to his own dormitory. All four of the other boys in his year, including Harry, were there. They stopped talking when he walked in.

"What are you grinning about?" Dean asked, chucking a screwed up piece of rubbish at him. Ron laughed and ducked out of the way.

"I know!" Announced Seamus.

"You know, what?" Ron shot back, the smile disappearing from his face.

"I know why you're so happy." Seamus replied, a smirk appearing on his face. Ron eyed him suspiciously.

"You don't know." He concluded.

"I do." Seamus insisted. "Are you going to tell the others or should I?" Ron blinked looking stunned. "Alright then. Herm..."

"Wait!" Ron suddenly interrupted him. "I'll tell them." The Hogwarts rumour mill never failed to amaze him. He sat down on his bed and the others quickly gathered around him. He paused eyeing each of them in turn. He wasn't expecting to have to tell everyone about his new found relationship this quickly, but at the same time he was bursting to share it with someone. "I kissed Hermione." Harry's eyes widened and his jaw dropped open. Seamus snorted.

"She kissed you, you mean." Ron shot him an angry glare.

"Yeah, then I kissed her, so what? " He demanded.

"I also heard you fainted." Seamus laughed. Ron went bright red. 

"Seamus?" Dean spoke up.

"What?" Seamus replied.

"Shut up!" Both Dean and Harry replied in unison. Seamus looked a little put out.

"Just telling it like it is." He said returning to his own four-poster. 

"So are you and Hermione a couple now?" Neville asked. He had an odd expression of mixed curiosity and disappointment on his face.

"I don't know." Ron replied, honestly. "I guess so." He glanced at Harry. "What'd you reckon?" Harry shrugged.

"I didn't even know you liked Hermione." Dean and Neville moved off to let the two friends talk. 

"Neither did I."

"Did you really faint?" Harry asked, cringing.

"I passed out." Ron defended himself. "You would too if you got a shock like that!"

"But it was a good shock, right?"

"Of course it was a good shock. Hermione's great! She's smart and kind and pretty, she has these gorgeous eyes that just glow and... "

"Ron?" Harry interrupted. Ron was suddenly brought back to reality. Harry smiled. "I get the picture."

"Oh, okay." Ron paused thoughtfully for a second. "You know what the best part is?" He asked quietly so the others couldn't hear.

"What's that?" Harry asked.

"She likes me." Ron replied, breaking out into another grin. "Hermione likes ME!" Harry beamed happily at his friend. 

"Don't sound so surprised." He laughed.

"Yup," Ron said, lying back with his hands behind his head, "you can keep your fame and fortune Harry, cause I got the girl." Harry laughed and tossed a pillow at Ron's head. He was genuinely happy for his friends, but couldn't help wondering whether this would mean they would fight more or less.


	4. Sweet Ron

Authors Note: Some people just don't know when to quit! And I'm one of them so here's yet another instalment of this R/Hr endeavour. 

SWEET RON

-------------------------------------

"This is NOT fair!" Hermione declared. "We didn't even do anything!"

"Hermione, we were making out in the library. You don't think, maybe, this was deserved?" Ron asked. 

"Quit being all level-headed, that's my role, remember."

"Well your not doing a very good job of it."

"And your not doing a very good job with that table. You've missed a huge spot over in the corner."

"I'm not done with this table yet, I was going to go back to it."

"Sure you were."

"Hermione!"

"Ron!"

"Would you two PLEASE stop arguing!" Professor McGonagall ordered. She shuffled her papers irritably. Hermione and Ron exchanged agitated looks and went back to scrubbing the transfiguration tables.

"What happened to SWEET Ron anyway?" Hermione muttered.

"THAT IS IT!" McGonagall bellowed, slamming a heavy transfiguration book closed. "I can't work with you two bickering all the time! I will be in the staff room when you're done." She rose to her feet, collected her things and strode past them.

"Sorry Professor." Hermione murmured. Ron didn't say anything. Hermione watched him for a few minutes as he scrubbed a particularly stubborn stain. His hair flopped down over his forehead and his brow furrowed in concentration. She leaned back on one of the tables and cocked her head to the side watching him dip his sponge into the bucket. He flicked the hair out of his eyes and looked over at her.

"What are you doing?" He asked frowning.

"Nothing." Hermione replied, turning quickly back to the table she had been scrubbing. She waited a few moments before chancing a glance back in his direction. But Ron wasn't there. "What the…" Hermione murmured.

"Looking for me?" Ron whispered from behind her. Hermione spun back round.

"Don't do that!" She said, hitting him on the shoulder. "You scared me."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to." Ron took her hand in his and began studying it carefully. "You have ink stains." He muttered examining the tips of her fingers. Hermione smiled softly.

"And what about yours?" She asked, taking his hand. She managed to tear her eyes away from the cute crease on his forehead and looked down at his hands. "Ron!" She gasped. Ron pulled his hand away. "Your hands! They're covered in blisters!"

"Quidditch." Ron muttered.

"Quidditch? But your last game was over a month ago."

"I've been training."

"Why didn't you tell me? You should have gone to the hospital wing, or I could have made up some Murtlap essence for you to soak your hands in."

"I didn't want you to go to any trouble, and it's fine, really."

"Oh Ron, don't be stupid." Hermione threw her sponge back into the bucket and took Ron's hand. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" Ron asked, letting himself be led from the room.

"Hospital wing."

"But Madam Pomfrey will be asleep! And besides, we have to finish cleaning or McGonagall will have a fit."

"Professor McGonagall wouldn't want her star keeper to do anything to jeopardise his quaffle stopping hands!" Hermione replied. Ron's ears glowed. "And I know where Madam Pomfrey keeps everything. I've spent almost as much time in the hospital wing as I have in the library." Ron laughed and continued to let himself be dragged down the corridor. They both dropped their voices to a whisper as they stepped into the hospital wing. "Sit down over there." Hermione ordered, indicating a bed near Madam Pomfrey's big potions cabinet. Ron obediently hopped onto the bed and examined his hands while Hermione swung open the unlocked cabinet and began riffling through its contents.

"Are you sure we won't get in trouble for this?" Ron asked.

"Of course not. We're prefects, you need medical attention and besides," Hermione paused glanced over at him, "we're not going to get caught." Ron laughed. "Here it is!" Hermione announced, pulling a vial of dark yellow liquid from the cabinet.

"What is it?" Ron asked, screwing up his nose.

"A mix of Murtlap essence and few other things. Hold out your hands." Ron hesitated and then held his hand out to her. Hermione uncorked the vial and carefully tipped it over his hands so only a tiny drop lay in each of his palms. They both watched patiently.

"Nothings happening." Ron pointed out after a moment.

"It might take some time." Hermione replied. Ron shuffled over and Hermione slid onto the bed next to him.

"What do you want to do while we wait?" Ron asked. Hermione sighed and rested her head back on the pillow.

"Sleep." She murmured. 

"We can't sleep. We'll get caught if we fall asleep." Ron laughed. "Hermione?" He glanced down at her. Hermione's eyes were closed and she was breathing softly. He cast his eyes back to his hands, which were tingling slightly. The drops of Murtlap mix had disappeared under his skin and his blisters were slowly shrinking. Ron could fell his eyelids getting heavier. He had to stay awake. He had to get Hermione back up to Gryffindor tower. "Hermione?"

"Mmm." Hermione muttered in her sleep. Ron lay down next to her.

"Hermione?" Hermione rolled over so she was facing him, but her eyes were still closed. Ron smiled and tucked a lose strand of her hair behind her ear. "Goodnight." Ron whispered.

*** 

"Psst. Hey! Ron, Hermione, wake up!" Harry whispered, shaking Ron. Ron opened his eyes and stared blearily up at his best friend.

"Harry? What are you doing here?" He asked. Hermione groaned and rolled over without waking up.

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here? I've been looking for you all night!" Harry replied, sounding a little angry. Ron sighed and sat up.

"Hermione." He said, shaking her. "Wake up. You fell asleep." Hermione muttered something incoherent and slept on. "What time is it?" Ron asked.

"Half past four." Ron groaned and fell back onto the bed. Out of nowhere the sound of footsteps echoed through the corridor. Ron sat up again. He and Harry exchanged a quick look then Ron leapt to his feet and with a little difficulty scooped Hermione into his arms. Harry led the way, quickly checking to see if the source of the noise had made it to their corridor yet, then quickly raced off towards Gryffindor tower.

"Baloney." Harry shot at the fat lady before she could lecture them about being out late. He climbed through the portrait hole into the common room then helped Ron get through. Ron struggled over to one of the big couches and dropped Hermione unceremoniously onto it.

"Thanks mate. I owe you." Ron said, falling back into one of the armchairs.

"You'd do the same for me." Harry replied, throwing himself onto the chair opposite. "You're just lucky I found you before McGonagall did."

"Tell you what, I'll name my first born after you." Ron yawned. 

"You might want to check with Hermione about that." Harry laughed.

"You know, I can't believe she slept through this whole thing!" Ron said, starring over at Hermione's sleeping figure. "She's just as gorgeous asleep as she is awake." Harry groaned and stood up.

"I'm going to bed before you start getting all love sick on me." He announced, then added. "I hope you're not gonna be like this with her parents tomorrow." Ron starred horrified back at Harry.

"Her parents?"

"Yeah, remember? Holidays start tomorrow and Hermione invited us to her parents for Christmas."

"Her parents?" Ron repeated.

"Relax, Ron, you've met them before."

"But that was as her friend, this'll be as her," Ron swallowed, "boyfriend."

-------------------------------------

Thanks for reading!


	5. The Teachers Wager

A/N: I would like to say a big than you to: Topaz Waters, Lily Barnes, Katilina, Chess, hP fAn Fo LyFe, Know-It-All 268, Saffire Shadow, Isabella Jynx, Taryn Weasley, Lissa, Mione Weasley & everyone who has read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciate it and hope you continue to read.

Saffire Shadow: Just going back to your review of Chapter 1, I have to ask, what is kawaii?

Topaz Waters: It was under angst by accident, I changed it.

'Mione Weasley: No! No! Not the olives! Anything but the olives!!! Alright I give, I give here's the next chapter:

THE TEACHERS WAGER

-------------------------------------------

Hermione woke the next morning with a horrible pain in her back. It took her a few minutes to realise where she was. She glanced around the common room wondering how she'd ended up there when she saw Ron slumped in one of the armchairs. Wordlessly Hermione rolled off the couch and crept to the arm of his chair. She leaned on her elbows and blew softly in his ear. Ron snorted and swiped aimlessly at the side of his head. Hermione grinned and blew again a little harder. Ron drew in a deep breath and slowly opened his eyes.

"Good morning," Hermione greeted him.

"Hmm, morning," Ron replied, rubbing his eyes.

"Why aren't you upstairs?" She asked. Ron smiled and ran his finger affectionately down her cheek.

"I was watching you sleep." He replied. Hermione leaned in and kissed him softly.

"Would you two, please, do everyone a favour and get a room?" Ginny called bounding down from her dormitory.

"Sod off, Ginny." Ron ordered. He pulled Hermione into another kiss.

"Come up for air once in a while." Harry suggested, coming down the opposite stairs.

"I think it's time to get up." Hermione whispered.

"Do we have to?" Ron groaned. They both turned as more students began descending into the common room.

"Fraid so." Hermione replied, regretfully. Ron pulled himself to his feet and within a half an hour they were heading down to the Entrance Hall, hand-in-hand. Hundreds of students, all basking in the holiday spirit were filing out into the grounds. Professor McGonagall was the only one not joining in the Christmas cheer as she ushered students into the waiting horse drawn carriages that would take them down to the train. Harry, Ron & Hermione were careful not to draw too much attention to themselves as they hurried towards the nearest carriage. 

"Mr Weasley, Miss Granger! A word with you please!" Ron and Hermione both froze at the sound of their Headmasters voice. They exchanged a quick glance before turning around to face Albus Dumbledore. "Professor McGonagall informed me of your disappearing act. I assume you have prepared a valid excuse?"

"We... ah... we... um..." Hermione stuttered.

"Ah, I see." Dumbledore replied. He wasn't smiling but Ron noticed a familiar glint in his eye. "Madam Pomfrey, has also informed me, of some unexpected guests in the hospital wing yesterday evening." Dumbledore paused, giving them each a knowing stare over the top of his half moon glasses. "I trust you are both well rested and will be more than capable of attending the weeks worth of detention you have earned yourselves." Hermione and Ron both nodded in reply. "I would also like to add, that, it is about time." Hermione and Ron exchanged confused looks. "I believe the staff have a pool on how long it would take the two of you to realise your feelings." Ron's jaw dropped and Hermione gave a small gasp. Dumbledore chuckled. "Alas, I thought with your intelligence Miss Granger, it would have been far sooner. I will inform Professor Snape that he is the lucky victor."

"SNAPE?" Ron burst.

"Professor Snape." Dumbledore corrected. "He will be most pleased. You will report to Professor McGonagall when classes reconvene concerning your detentions, until then enjoy your holiday." The Headmaster nodded to them both and then headed back into the building. The pair stood in shock for a few moments before Professor McGonagall hurried over and pushed them into the carriage. They both sat down opposite Harry.

"What did he say?" Harry asked, curiously looking from one to the other. Ron and Hermione exchanged a look then Ron turned back to Harry.

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

***

The ride to Kings Cross, despite all the antics on the train, was surprisingly uneventful for the trio. Hermione had cast a charm on the door so that nobody could get into their compartment. They spent the trip playing exploding snap and laughing when they finally told Harry what Dumbledore had said. The initial shock had worn off and they were beginning to see the humorous side of it.

"I still can't believe that Snape won." Harry commented, as they stepped down onto platform 9 3/4.

"Neither can I." Ron replied.

"I can't believe that our own teachers were gambling on whether we'd get together." Hermione laughed.

"You know what else I can't believe?" Harry asked. Ron and Hermione both looked at him. "I can't believe Ron is dressed like that!" Ron had borrowed a tidy blue dress shirt from Neville and a pair of clean grey pants from Seamus. "Add a jacket and tie and you'd be respectable enough for even my Aunt and Uncle!" Ron frowned while Harry and Hermione both laughed.

"Well, I can't believe the mudblood and the weasel are actually dating!" Draco Malfoy announced from behind them. The three spun around to face him. Their smiles replaced with looks of anger. "A match made in a garbage bin." Malfoy laughed. Harry made a lunge at him, but was held back by a hand on his shoulder. He looked over to see who it was.

"Hello Draco." Tonks greeted, not looking pleased. In fact she didn't look well at all. She had the tired, ragged look they normally saw on Professor Lupin.

"Hello Cousin." Malfoy replied. "Good to see you. We heard you had a terrible fall and spent the summer in St Mungo's." Malfoy grinned viciously.

"Go away, Draco." Tonks ordered. Malfoy bowed his head slightly and turned to leave, but then he stopped.

"Shall I send Aunt Bella your love?" He asked turning back to them.

"Send her my condolences." Tonks replied, without missing a beat. "When this is over I will put her in the ground."

"Now, now, Nymphadora." A tall blond, Ron recognised as Malfoy's mother, cut in. "That's no way to speak about your Aunt." Tonks scowled. Mrs Malfoy looked at her in disgust. "You are just like your mother. A blood traitor." Mrs Malfoy placed a hand on her son's shoulder. "Come Draco."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Tonks muttered, under her breath so her Aunt wouldn't hear, then she turned to Harry, Ron and Hermione. "Ready to go?"

"Are you taking us?" Hermione asked. "What happened to my parents?"

"Dental emergency." Tonks explained, leading the way through the barrier. "Something about braces, and a boy, I forget. Anyway, Dumbledore asked me if I could escort you to the Grangers and I was more than happy to oblige."

"How are we getting there?" Ron asked.

"Floo powder?" Harry suggested.

"Portkey?" Ron said. Tonks led them out into the street.

"We're going to fly?" Harry said hopefully.

"You're going to give a quick lesson in apparation?" Ron asked, excitedly.

"Tada!" Tonks announced, stopping to indicate a perfectly ordinary looking sedan parked on the side of the road. Hermione laughed as both boys' faces fell. "In you get." Tonks ushered opening the door for them. The boys hopped in the back and Hermione took the front passenger seat. "Everybody ready?"

"How is it you know how to drive?" Hermione asked curiously as she belted herself in. "I thought most wizards don't bother with that sort of muggle thing."

"I don't." Tonks replied. Hermione froze.

"You don't know how to drive?"

"Not exactly."

"Did you even read a drivers manual or anything?"

"Dumbledore did lend me one, but my desk was bit wobbly and I needed something to balance it so..."

"Nevermind." Hermione replied. She crammed her eyes shut as Tonks turned the key. The engine started, then the car gave a sudden jolt and died.

"Oops." Tonks went a little pink. "Not to worry, just a few minor teething problems." She tried again. This time she managed to start it without stalling. "Right. Off we go." The car lurched forward several times until Tonks got the hang of the clutch, then they sped off, getting nasty looks from several other drivers and pedestrians. 

"So how is life at Hogwarts?" Tonks asked as they made their way out of the city.

"Hermione and I have a week of detention when we get back." Ron replied miserably.

"A week? What did you do?" 

"We, kind of, skipped out on our detention with Professor McGonagall." Hermione replied.

"And why did you have a detention with McGonagall?" Neither answered.

"They were caught kissing between the bookshelves in the library." Harry supplied. Tonks spun around in her seat.

"You mean," She pointed to Hermione, "and," she pointed to Ron.

"Watch the road!" Hermione bellowed. Tonks spun back round.

"When did this happen?" She demanded, straightening up in the lane. Ron was curious at her eagerness, then Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Dumbledore already told us, Snape won the bet." She said shaking her head.

"Darn it! I was just a month or two off!" 

"YOU bet as well?" Ron asked.

"I thought for sure you would have hooked up by Halloween! I figured they always have a Hogsmeade visit that day and the feast in the evening it would have been perfect."

"Well you were wrong." Hermione pointed out. "It was barely two days ago, I was covered in potion and Ron fainted. Not exactly my idea of perfect."

Tonks burst out laughing. "You fainted?" Ron went bright red. Hermione glared at her. Tonks shifted uncomfortably and straightened her expression. "Well, I can see how that might happen." She lied. Ron didn't care he already knew he was a stupid git. 

"My house is that one, up there on the left." Hermione pointed to a two-storey brick cottage. Though they weren't very far out of the city Hermione's house was surrounded by plush green fields and quaint country homes. 

"Wow." Ron breathed.

"Nice place." Tonks commented. She pulled the car into Hermione's driveway and they all spilled out. A small brown owl hooted loudly from one of the trees above and flew down landing on Tonks' outstretched arm.

"Hello little one." Tonks greeted the owl. "Have you got something for me?" The owl held out it's leg and Tonks untied the note. Almost immediately the owl took off. Tonks quickly read the note then shoved it into her jeans pocket. "Duty calls. I'll see you all again soon. Happy Christmas." She barely waited for a reply before jumping back into the car.

"Merry Christmas." Harry called after her. The three stood waving as Tonks disappeared down the street.

"Ready to go inside?" Hermione asked, grabbing the handle of her trunk. Ron cleared his throat and began straightening his shirt and trousers. Hermione chuckled and led the way up to the front door.

-------------------------------------------

Thanks again for reading!


	6. Christmas With The Grangers

A/N: Okay I've changed it! This part has been edited and the last little bit has been cut off completely. I'm forming a plan in my head to have a kind of 'flash forward' to Ron and Hermione's future, but I might not be able to write it for two weeks (I've decided, due to an overwhelming response to the horrible ending I wrote, sleep can wait!) Once I've got my exams out of the way I should have a couple of hours to get something on paper.

-------------------------------------------

CHRISTMAS WITH THE GRANGERS

Hermione threw open the front door, stepping inside and dumping her trunk next to the coat stand. With only a short squeal as warning, a flash of red and green flew past them almost knocking Hermione right off her feet. It took them a few minutes to realise it was Hermione's mother.

"Er, hi mum." Hermione greeted her awkwardly. Mrs Granger held Hermione at arms length and stood examining her for a few moments before pulling her into a tight embrace.

"Oh, I've missed you so much!" Mrs Granger exclaimed.

"Now dear, give her some room to breathe." Mr Granger suggested, stepping up beside his wife. Mrs Granger stepped back and suddenly noticed Harry and Ron standing there.

"Oh my goodness!" Mrs Granger exclaimed. She leapt forward and threw her arms around both boys. "I'm so happy you came!"

"We're happy to be here." Harry replied politely, once Hermione's mother had released them. "Thank you for inviting us." Mr Granger had given Hermione a quick hug and had now turned to Harry and Ron.

"It's no problem." Mr Granger said, offering his hand. "We weren't sure we'd be able to get Hermione here without the two of you anyway." Harry laughed politely and shook his hand, then Mr Granger turned to Ron. "This must be young Ronald, then." Ron nodded and accepted Mr Grangers hand.

"Y-yes sir. Ronald Weasley." He stammered.

"Ah, son?"

"Y-yes sir?"

"Could I have my hand back?" Ron was still shaking it vigorously.

"Oh, yeah, sorry." Ron's ears went bright red and he stared at his feet. Mr Granger stretched his fingers and mumbled about 'a hell of a grip'. Harry stifled his laughter and patted Ron on the shoulder. The awkward moment was broken when a loud shriek rang out from the doorway of the next room.

"HERMIONE!" A tall woman in a flowery dress bounded up to them and threw her arms around Hermione. "If it isn't my favourite niece!"

"Er, hi Aunt Bernice. I'm your only niece." Hermione replied pulling away. "What is going on here?"

"We thought while you were home we might have a wee bit of a family reunion." Mrs Granger smiled.

"A family reunion?" Hermione repeated gaping at her mother. "But..."

"Nevermind that." Hermione's aunt held her at arms length just as her mother had done. "Well, my goodness, look how much you've grown! Come along, dear, I want to show you off to everyone." Hermione shot a desperate look over her shoulder before being led into the next room. Harry and Ron exchanged a wide-eyed look before following a few paces behind. Bernice led Hermione to the other side of the room where a grey-haired old woman was sitting in a large armchair.

"Mother, look who it is, Hermione!" Bernice exclaimed, presenting Hermione to the old woman as if she were some type of trophy.

"Who?" The old woman squinted at Hermione trying to get a better look.

"Hermione, mother, you remember, Angela's girl?"

"Oh yes, yes of course." The old woman nodded.

"BERNICE!" A deep voice bellowed from across the room. "Come look at this."

"Coming dear!" Bernice called back, then patted Hermione on the shoulder before rushing off.

"Hello Nana." Hermione sat on the stool next to the old woman. "How have you been?"

"Good, good. Still alive, that's always a good sign. And who are these two?" Hermione's grandmother indicating to Harry and Ron with a slightly shaky hand.

"Oh, this is my boyfriend, Ron, and our best friend, Harry." Hermione replied, indicating to them each in turn.

"Did I hear someone say boyfriend?" Bernice was back. She grabbed Ron by the arm. "Come along there I want to hear all the details." Ron gave Hermione a pleading look before he was dragged off to the couch.

"Dear, you couldn't get an old woman a cup of tea now could you?" Hermione's grandmother asked.

"Of course, Nana, I'll be right back." Hermione got to her feet and Harry began to follow her towards the kitchen when he was pulled aside by Hermione's father.

"Now, Harry here," Mr Granger was saying to a small group of men, "he's from Surrey. Aren't you Harry?"

"Er, yes." Harry glanced around looking for Ron.

"What part of Surrey are you from?" One of the men asked.

"Er, Little Whinging." Harry replied politely, still trying to find Ron in the crowd of Hermione's relatives.

"I've got a friend who lives in Surrey, odd bloke, always on about drills or some nonsense." The man continued, then he gestured to Hermione's father. "You and he would probably get on quite well." Everyone besides Harry burst with laughter. Harry raised his eyebrows wondering about the mental health of Hermione's family, then he remembered Hermione's father was a dentist and gave a small laugh.

"Do you play any sports, Harry?" Another of the men asked.

"Er, a bit." Harry replied and he caught Mr Granger's eye.

"Old Reg is a big sports fan." Mr Granger supplied thumping the man on the shoulder. "He's taking bets on tonight's Boxing match if you're interested."

"Argh," the first man shook his head in disgust, "Boxing! Horrible sport. Two men trying to bet the living daylights out of each other, and people think that's entertainment?"

"My cousin does." Harry replied. "I'm just glad he's not using me as the punching bag anymore." The group laughed heartily and Harry found himself fully immersed in the conversation, while across the room Ron had managed to escape Hermione's Aunt Bernice, but had been cornered by Hermione's cousin, David. The conversation was entirely one sided as Ron stood listening to the short mousy-haired boy explain the rules of something called Cricket.

"I still can't believe you've never heard of it." The boy exclaimed. Ron shrugged. "So, what do you play?"

"Er..." Ron was fairly sure that if he began discussing Quidditch, Hermione would do him in. "Football." He replied, his mind flicking back to the West Ham posters all over their dorm, courtesy of one, Dean Thomas. He'd have to remember to thank him.

"How exactly do you know Hermione?" David asked.

"School." Ron replied.

"Which school's that?" David persisted. Ron began to answer, but then suddenly went white.

"Er... it's - ah - well..." he stumbled. He didn't have a clue what school Hermione told people she went to, but he was fairly sure he shouldn't use St Brutus' Centre For Incurably Criminal Boys (as was the place Harry had been forced to tell muggles he attended).

"You don't know what school you go to?" The younger boy laughed.

"It's not that, it's just..." Ron tried.

"Just what?"

"Just, it's a - a secret." Ron finished. Hermione's cousin eyed him suspiciously. He began to say something else, but was interrupted by a new presence. A small blond boy with big blue eyes had appeared at David's side.

"Hello, I'm John." The boy announced. "Who are you?"

"Um, I'm Ron, a friend of Hermione's." Ron answered.

"Who's Erminy?" The boy asked, but didn't wait for a reply. "What's that?" He pointed to the wand sticking out of Ron's back pocket.

"That's nothing." Ron said quickly, grabbing the wand and stashing it up his sleeve.

"Come on John, let's go find mum." David said taking the little boys hand and leading him away. He gave Ron another odd look as he passed.

"What was that about?" Hermione asked, finally escaping a group of older woman.

"Hermione, what school do you go to?" Ron asked at once.

"Is that a trick question?" Hermione asked with a laugh.

"No, I mean, what school did you tell everyone you go to?" Ron clarified.

"Oh -ah- I forget." Hermione replied, then quickly changed the subject. "Do you want to go upstairs? I'll give you a tour and we can take a break from all of this." Ron was more than happy to oblige and followed her into the foyer and up the stairs.

"What's wrong with your cousin?" Ron burst as soon as they were away from the crowd.

"David? He's obsessed with cricket. - That's the bathroom. - Just don't get him started and you should be safe."

"Too late." Ron mumbled, then continued, "what's Cricket?"

" - My parent's room, you don't need to go in there. - Muggle sport." Hermione replied.

"It sounds boring." Ron commented.

"It's not boring, it's subtle," Hermione protested, "and don't let David hear you say that. - This is the guest room, you and Harry will sleep there. - " They were almost to the end of the hall. " - Linen closet. - " Hermione turned around and began heading back towards the stairs.

"Wait, what's in here?" Ron asked, grabbing the handle of the last door.

"No, Ron, don't..." Hermione was too far away to stop him. Ron pushed the door open. "...it's my room." Rons jaw dropped open. The floor of Hermione's room was almost entirely hidden under an assortment of books, clothes, magazines, posters, parchment, rubbish and anything else that would normally be found in a teenage girls bedroom.

"Hermione!" Ron exclaimed. "You're a closet slob!"

"Oh I am not, Ron." Hermione defended herself. "I just didn't have time to clean up, and my mum probably would have, but she doesn't like coming in here anymore."

"Why not?" Ron asked curiously.

"Apparently, she and the mirror had a disagreement." Hermione bit her lip trying not to laugh. The mirror on Hermione's dressing table, made a small tut-tut noise. "I got it from Diagon Alley before first year. Quite rude really." The mirror huffed. "Could we please close the door now?" Ron ignored her and stepped over a pile of books towards Hermione's bed. He dropped down onto it and bounced a couple of times.

'Hmm, comfy."

"Ron, what are you doing?"

"Seeing how the other half live." Ron replied, he patted the spot beside him. Hermione laughed and joined him. "You know," a sly smile crossed Ron's face, "everyone else is all the way downstairs and..." Hermione kissed him before he could finish. "Mmm." Ron pulled away. "Stop doing that." He laughed, then leaned in and kissed her back.

***

Downstairs Harry had escaped into the kitchen, to find Mrs Granger alone at the kitchen table.

"Mrs Granger? Are you alright?"

"Oh, Harry. Yes of course. I was just looking at these old photos." She motioned for him to sit beside her. Harry glanced at the open photo album in front of him. A page of still muggle photographs stared back. Harry laughed. The first was of a four year old Hermione, dressed in a pink frilly bathing suit and a bright blue sun hat. The next, Hermione was dressed up as a lady bug and had tears streaming down her face. Mrs Granger flipped through the pages, giving Harry a brief story behind each of the photographs.

"This is the year before she met you." Mrs Granger smiled as she turned the page to a picture of a Hermione, Harry recognised. She was sitting on stone steps, a book balanced on her knee. "Taken outside the town library." Harry laughed, typical Hermione. Mrs Granger turned the page again, but there weren't anymore photos. She sighed sadly.

"Don't you have any of Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

Mrs Granger shook her head sadly. "Nothing after she left for first year." Harry hesitated, then reached into his back pocket and pulled out a moving photograph of he, Ron and Hermione that he always carried with him.

"Take this one." He said handing it to her. Mrs Granger looked as though she was about to burst into tears.

'Thank you Harry. You're a good friend to my daughter." Mrs Granger smiled and then stood up. "We should be getting back."

***

Ron and Hermione were still kissing when a voice from the door interrupted them. "Ahem."

Ron pulled away and caught sight of Hermione's father standing in the doorway. He immediately leapt to his feet, looking incredibly guilty. "Mr Granger. I was - we were - "

Hermione's father frowned eyeing Ron, then he turned to Hermione. "Everyones getting ready to leave, please come down and say goodbye." Hermione got to her feet and Ron followed her out into the hall, smiling weakly at Mr Granger as they walked passed.

-------------------------------------------

I apologise for the previous horrible ending & I hope you liked it with the changes! Please review!!!

  



	7. Christmas With The Weasleys

A/N: *Sigh* This is precisely what I was afraid of! *Groan* Writing fanfics is sooo much more fun than studying, but I'm fairly convinced I will now fail both my exams and have to repeat these papers (which were bad enough first time around, I have no desire to do them a second!) Anyways, hope you liked this ending better (of course, anythings better than what I had before.) Enjoy and please review!!!  
  
Just as a point of reference, Bayard was a sixteenth-century French knight and national hero renowned for valor and purity of heart and Gabriel is a biblical archangel "Gods able-bodied one".  
  
  
CHRISTMAS WITH THE WEASLEY'S  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Later that night Harry gratefully resigned to the spare bedroom, exhausted from his evening with Hermione's relatives. He yawned and sunk into the cushy mattress. In the bed next to him Ron was snoring slightly. Harry's eyelids flickered shut and almost immediately he was shaken awake.  
  
"Harry?" Harry opened his eyes and looked up blurily at Hermione. He rubbed his eyes trying to see her better. Hermione looked taller and her hair fell over her shoulders in defined curls as opposed to her usual bushy mess. "Harry," She said again, "I'm sorry to wake you, but it's Ron, he hasn't come home yet and I'm worried."  
  
Harry felt wierd, like he didn't have control over his own body. He threw his blankets off and leapt out of bed. "When was the last time you heard from him?"  
  
"This morning when he left." Hermione replied following Harry into the hallway. The first thing Harry noticed was that this wasn't the Granger's house. His body seemed to know the way though and strode quickly towards one of the doors.  
  
"Did he say when he was going to be home?" He heard himself ask.  
  
"He promised he'd be back in time to decorate the tree." Hermione dropped her voice to a whisper and pushed open the door Harry stood in front of. "They're both asleep, I already checked." Harry could see two heads of fluffy brown hair sticking out from under the blankets in the bunkbeds on the otherside of the room.  
  
"And Lily?" Harry asked, closing the door.  
  
"Downstairs, she's fine she just couldn't sleep." Hermione headed down the stairs and into the kitchen. A small girl with shoulder length red hair sat at the kitchen table with a book open in front of her. Hermione paused behind her and kissed the top of her head. The girl looked up and smiled briefly then returned to her book. Harry looked over at the clock on the wall. Two of the hands labelled 'Bayard' and 'Gabriel' pointed to 'BED', 'Lily', 'Hermione' and 'Ron' all pointed to 'HOME'.  
  
"He must be in the house somewhere." Harry said.   
  
"That stupid clock is broken!" Hermione protested, "I've checked everywhere, he's not in the house." Harry glanced over at Lily. The 9 year old was trying to concelle a tiny smile that kept creeping onto her face.  
  
"Lily," Harry began, taking the book from her hands, "do you know where your father is?" Lily looked shocked starring up at Harry.  
  
"Uncle Harry, you know I'd tell you if I thought he was in danger, but he's not and I promised I wouldn't say anything." She replied.  
  
"I warned you about letting Fred and George babysit her!" Harry informed Hermione. Hermione ignored him and addressed her daughter.  
  
"Lily, darling, light of my life, sweet and wonderful," Hermione's tone changed suddenly, "if you don't tell me where your father is this instant I swear I'll send you to stay with your Uncle Percy."  
  
"He's up the chimney." Lily replied without missing a beat. Hermione immediately strode into the living room, Harry and Lily both following. Hermione leaned over and stuck her head up the chimney flu.  
  
"Ronald Weasley, are you up there?" She bellowed.  
  
"Umm - no." Ron replied, unconvincingly.  
  
"What, on earth, are you doing up the chimney?" Hermione yelled. Harry glanced at Lily who was grinning broadly.   
  
She leaned over and whispered, "You won't believe what he's wearing."  
  
"What's he wearing?" Harry whispered back.  
  
"Wait and see." Lily replied.  
  
"Would you two shoosh please, I can't hear what he's saying." Hermione hushed them, then leaned back into the fireplace. "What did you say?"  
  
"I said, when I get out of here Lily is going to Percy's." Ron bellowed.   
  
"I'm damned if I do and I'm damned if I don't." Lily sighed irratibly.  
  
"Don't say 'damned'!" Ron and Hermione both scolded at the same time. Harry leaned into the fireplace.  
  
"Ron? It's Harry. How are you stuck?" He bellowed into the darkness.  
  
"I'm not sure, I think I've put on weight!" Ron replied.  
  
"Don't be ridiculous." Hermione protested. "You have not put on weight!"  
  
"You're right, how could I with your cooking!"  
  
"One more insult, Ron, and I'll leave you up there." Hermione bellowed angrily.  
  
"Guys, come on, you'll wake the boys." Harry warned.  
  
"Too late." Lily replied. Two tousle haired boys had just walked into the room.  
  
"What's going on?" The oldest asked.  
  
"Nothing." Hermione insisted pushing them towards the door. "Come on back upstairs. Lily, take them back to bed please."  
  
"But I - "  
  
"Now!" Hermione's eyes sparked dangerously. Lily grumbled a bit and led the boys away.  
  
"Ron, it's Harry again - "  
  
"Gee really, I couldn't tell."  
  
"You know I think we should leave him up there." Harry told Hermione. "At least till tomorrow morning."  
  
"No! Get me out of here! I'll stop I swear." Ron sounded anxious.  
  
"Alright." Harry replied. "Have you tried apparating out?" Ron didn't say anything and Harry glanced over to Hermione, who was standing with her hands on her hips tapping her foot her lips pursed..  
  
"You can't - "  
  
"Apparate or disapparate in this house, right, I forgot." Harry sighed and a small 'teehee' came from inside the fireplace. "Do you want to get out of there or not?"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Right, well, I don't know any spells that won't blow up the whole chimney or irreversibly shrink you to the size of a pea, so I think we'll try floo powder."   
  
"Over there on the mantle, Harry." Hermione said pointing to a small container of fine grey powder. She pulled out her wand and muttered a simple incantation. The fireplace burst into life with fierce orange flames.  
  
"Whoa!" Ron bellowed. Harry threw some of the powder into the flames, which immediately turned green. "Weasley cottage!" Ron ordered. At first nothing happened, but then with a pop and a thud Ron fell into the fireplace, sending a wave ash and soot through the living room. He scrambled to his feet and began brushing himself off. He was almost a head taller than Hermione and was no longer a lanky 16 year old. He dusted the soot off his outfit, revealing a large, fluffy red and white suit.  
  
"What are you supposed to be?" Harry asked with a laugh.  
  
"I'm Santa Claus, you dolt!" Ron replied angrily. "I thought the kids might like a visit from old St Nick so I rented a costume and came down the chimney."  
  
"Hmm, I don't think you'll get your deposit back." Hermione murmed, fussing with the suit.  
  
"SANTA!" A small voice bellowed from the door as a tiny figure streaked past them and leapt at Ron. Ron caught his youngest son one handed and pulled him into a hug.  
  
"Wow! It really is Santa Claus." The second boy said, standing in front of Lily in the doorway. "But what happened to him?"  
  
"It's all those chimney's," Harry explained, "people forget to have them cleaned and poor old Santa gets covered in soot."  
  
"Sorry Santa," the oldest boy replied, "that's my Dad's fault. He's always too busy to do stuff like that. He was even too busy to help us decorate the Christmas tree tonight." Harry could tell that under the soot Ron hadn't taken this very well.  
  
"I'm sure your Dad would have been here if he could." Ron said sounding hurt and slightly guilty. "He'd do anything for you and your brother and sister. He loves you." The boy shrugged.  
  
"Santa's right, Bay." Lily spoke up. "Dad does love us, more than we realise sometimes, but Santa, Bay's right too. Dad is sometimes too busy to spend time with us. In fact, my Christmas wish is that my Dad was here, in this room, right now." Ron smiled and handed his son to Hermione, then he shook the soot out of his hair and pulled his Santa suit off. Both boys jaws dropped as Santa Claus turned into their father, standing in a t-shirt and boxer shorts.   
  
"Dad? You're Santa Claus?" Bayard asked.  
  
"No." Ron replied honestly. "I was just dressed up like him to give you guys a treat." Bayard stood flabbergasted for a moment then sprinted at Ron and threw his arms around him. "Merry Christmas to you to." Ron laughed, hugging his son.   
  
"Ho ho ho." Lily said with a laugh, hugging Ron as well.  
  
"Ho ho ho!" Ron boomed hugging back.  
  
"Ho ho ho!" Hermione chorused joining in the group hug, with Gabriel still in her arms. She, would of course, beat Ron to a bloody pulp for scaring her, but that could wait till after Christmas.  
  
"Now, if we want to be awake for Christmas day, we should all get back up to bed." Harry suggested.  
  
"Good idea, Harry," Ron agreed, "I'm exhausted." They all made their way upstairs, laughing and talking and Harry helped Ron and Hermione put the kids to bed before resigning to the spare room where he slept when visiting his best friends, which was so often he even had a toothbrush in the bathroom. He sunk back down into the bed, eyes closed, and rolled over.  
  
"Did you get Ron out of the chimney?" Ginny asked sleepily.  
  
"You knew?" Harry yawned, placing an arm over her shoulder.  
  
"Of course I knew." Ginny replied. "He's been up there for hours." She stifled a yawn.  
  
"Go back to sleep." Harry soothed. Ginny closed her eyes. Harry reached over and brushed a strand of hair off her face, then kissed her forehead before drifting off to sleep.  
  
The sun burst through the window of the spare room. Harry sighed and screwed his eyes shut tighter, burying his head into his pillow. That was possibly the strangest dream he'd had his entire life, but it had felt so real. Almost like the time he dreamt about a giant and a flying motorcycle. Ron burst through the bedroom door.  
  
"Harry, good you're awake. You have to come down here, Hermione's cooking!" The skinny 16 year old announced. All Harry could do was laugh as he pushed himself out of bed and followed his best friend downstairs.  
  
THE END  



	8. Authors Note

Authors Note:  
  
Well that's the story finished, now I have to go studying like crazy for my exams! All work and no play makes writing fan fics very difficult, so even though I have a couple of ideas floating round in my head you might not see them for a little while, but keep an eye out!  


Thank you to all my faithful readers, I really appreciate your comments! And I wish everyone the best of luck in what ever it is they are doing for the next few weeks!

Thanks again,  
Ava (the astral monkey)

P.S. Rugby World Cup 2003! *GO ALL BLACKS!!!*  



End file.
